


My Girlfriend's Sister & My Sister's Girlfriend

by Split_Off



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Protective Siblings, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 09:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19885195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Split_Off/pseuds/Split_Off
Summary: A collection of Suna one-shots, but focusing on Sam and her interactions with the other members of the Loud family. Some are funny, and others are more dramatic. None will actually have Luna in them.





	My Girlfriend's Sister & My Sister's Girlfriend

"Ooh. Hey, Sam. We litterally weren't expecting you..." Lori says evenly, opening the door for the younger girl to enter. 

They make for the stairs, both knowing this wasn't a social call. Sam notes the odd quiet that grips the normally lively Loud House. Turning to the section with older girl's bedrooms, Lori gives an apprehensive hiss as Luan exits her shared room.

Quietly shutting the door, Luan's initially crestfallen expression snaps to an angry frown at the Sam's arrival, as Lori escapes silently into her own room.

"Hey, is Luna in there?" Sam asked, her nerves thrumming at the chance to see her friend.

"Sam, she does not want to see you right now." Her voice was blunt, with none of her usual mirth. 

"Luan, I just-- I need to tell her something, so let me--" She started, her appeal sputtering to a stop as the younger Loud girl blocked her way, eyes narrowed in a defensive glare.

"Luna. Does. Not. Want. To. See. You."

It wasn't a shout. It sat somewhere between a simple statement and an terrible accusation. Each word was a stone of anger. Each slamming Sam square in the chest. Internally, she reelled, but pressed on.

"Please, I need to talk to her about earlier... I-I need her to know that--"

"What? You need her to know what?" Luan asked, her anger shimmering in her eyes as she talked firmly over the blonde. "I don't think there's anything left to say... I think you've made yourself crystal clear."

Stunned, Sam's words failed her.

"She's never been like this... Nothing could get under her skin. Not anything... Or anyone." The younger Loud continued pointedly, as she ground the heel of her palm against an eye, failing to stop fresh tears.

Now, the blonde couldn't keep her eyes off of the floor. She silently admitted that whatever ground she'd gain by pushing the envelope during their fight wasn't worth it. She'd been thoughtless, and was a stubborn ass when called out on it...

Oddly, part of Sam wanted a screaming match. Someone to drive home how stupid it was to fight over something so trivial. Instead, Luan's anger was quiet. Intense, but moderated. So unlike her animated comedy stylings. A loud, verbal smack-down could, at best, end quickly... 

But this? 

This was a like a triangle hold of guilt. And Sam was caught. No excuse. No escape.

Instead of waiting around for the finishing blow, the blonde, eyes misting, turned to leave.

"Where do y-you think you're going, huh?" The younger girl asked, her firm tone wavering.

Sam froze, heart clenched for the end. For Luan to say that Luna never wants to see her again. So much so, that she wouldn't even bother telling her face-to-face. Her stomach seemed to twist, as guilt and sadness churned and roilled inside. Behind her, Luan sniffled.

"You know, I think this is the first time I've seen Luna cry..." The Comedienne trailed off. Sam listened, tears beginning to fall from her eyes now. Impossibly, the gut twisting seemed to double as she took in Luan's words.

"At first, I was mad... mad for her... and mad at you... But when she couldn't be angry anymore, she just broke down... and it scared me." She finished, the tears now falling in earnest. Sam remained frozen, hand to mouth now, to stifle her own crying.

Oh God Luan, please no more... Sam pleaded silently, not trusting her voice.

A tense moment passed, the occasional sniffle was the only sound in the hallway. A doorway clicked open.

Still frozen, Sam started when a hand gently turned her around. Sam peered through wet lashes at a returned Lori Loud.

"Okay, okay you two... I think we all had enough of this." She declared gently, her other hand pulling her crying younger sister into a side hug. Luan sagged a bit into her sister's embrace, emotionally drained.

"Let's end this out here, so you can end that in there." She said, giving Luan, Sam, and Luna's closed door significant looks. Sam nodded as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Luan sighed shakily, as she pulled a chain of handkerchiefs from her skirt's pocket and blew her nose.

"Lori, thanks for stepping in before I "cry" off the handle..." She quipped, chuckling softly. Lori rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile as she slinked away to resume eavesdropping from behind her door.

Squaring her shoulders, Luan once again commanded Sam's attention. This time, Sam held the gaze; her puffy blues meeting Luan's red-rimmed browns.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." The Comedienne apologized, extending a hand. 

Sam took the hand, the last of her tears falling. As they shook, Luan pulled her close, whispering.

"Okay, two things, Sharp..." She began, some embers of her anger still hot.

"One: Never make Luna feel that way again." She explained, leaving no room for discussion.

"And Two? See rule One." She joked, now pulling the blonde towards her shared room's door, and using Sam's hand to knock.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the summary says, I wanted to challenge myself by writing some Suna stories, but without Luna in them. 
> 
> I truly don't know why I'm trying this, but I hope it's entertaining.


End file.
